We have demontrated in TEM that mammalian sensory cells of the inner ear (hair cells) possess regenerative capacity. Following mechanical injury in organotypic cultures of the organ of Corti (hearing organ), the sensory cells reform their sensory specializations i.e. they reform their apical cuticular plates and regrow lost stereocilia.